M a n i c u r e
by DaydreamerGal
Summary: After a ruthless battle in the Grand Festival, Kenny decides to treat Dawn to whatever she wants. Although, he doesn’t know what she has in store... [Penguinshipping!] [Rating decided for the latter chapter] Sorry the first chapter is so short.


**"** _**M a n i c u r e "**_

**D i s c l a i m e r :** Do I _look_ like I own Pokémon? Come on, people!

**C o n t a i n s :** Penguinshipping

**A u t h o r ' s N o t e :** I _do_ believe that I _am_ the first person to do a _full-fledged_ Penguinshipping fic… heh heh. -smiles- Oh, this was at _first_ a oneshot, but anyway, after the first few contests, Dawn decided to buy a dress.

**D e d i c a t i o n :** This is dedicated to Pondertheworld: You have been my best buddy for as long as I've been here on FanFiction. I consider you my BFFL. (Best friend for life) I love you, W!

**S u m m a r y :** After a ruthless battle in the Grand Festival, Kenny decides to treat Dawn to whatever she wants. Although, he doesn't know what she has in store…

**S p e c i a l . T h a n k s :** I _really_ want to thank Galbinus-Rayquaza for being my beta. . . and for teaching me a new word! ;)

_**C h a p t e r 1 : " T h e . B a t t l e . A n d . T h e . I n v i t e "**_

"Empoleon, use 'Metal Claw'!" Kenny called, pointing his finger animatedly at Dawn's Prinplup, his brownish-red hair flipping in the wind. The outfit he wore was waving to and fro to the rhythm of the sea air that washed over the stadium, and was also so cool that everyone in the audience had shivered.

"Prinplup, use the biggest 'Whirlpool' you can muster!" Dawn shouted to the Penguin Pokémon, trying to block out the cheer of the audience that was obviously rooting for Kenny.

The two blue Pokémon ran towards the other, Empoleon's wings glowing a bright white whilst doing so. Prinplup shouted its name, and a large swirl of water shot from its mouth. Empoleon was thrown onto the floor, and Kenny's points fell drastically, below Dawn's. "Get up, Empoleon! You can do it, I know you can!" While Kenny said this, the clock fell from five seconds to four, and Empoleon stood up defiantly, but, much to Kenny's dismay, the clock buzzed.

"Let's see who our winner is!" The MC snapped her fingers and the screen reappeared showing Dawn's and Prinplup's picture with the word 'Winner' below it emblazoned in bold red. Dawn just stood there, frozen and looking at the screen with a shocked expression plastered onto her face.

"And our winner is Dawn!" shouted the MC into the microphone. "You have won the prestigious Ribbon Cup of Sinnoh!" She waltzed over to Dawn, and dragged her to the judges.

"What an amazing battle you showed us, Dawn. You should be proud of yourself," Nurse Joy said enthusiastically.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Tsukizo merrily exclaimed.

"That was a most dazzling battle, you two," Mr. Contesta grinned. "I don't think I've seen something so. . . impressive."

The MC strode over to the table where the Ribbon Cup was perched, with Dawn following her, grabbed it gracefully, and gave it to Dawn. "Congratulations!" she sang, her voice echoing through the stadium.

The Ribbon Cup was made of pure gold—unlike the Hoenn and Kanto Ribbon Cups, which were all made of brass—and had a lovely pink ribbon tied around it. The ribbon cascaded down the cup like a waterfall in the mountains, and the cup shimmered and glistened in the bright sunlight of the open-air stadium.

Dawn smiled brightly as she took the cup from Marion. "Thank you," she said politely. However, when she turned around, she screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously shocked to have won the Ribbon Cup. Her shriek pierced Kenny's ears to a point where he slapped his hands over them. The crowd burst into applause, and the people sitting on the bottom row threw roses. Her Prinplup gave a happy sort of chirp and leapt into her arms. Stumbling backwards by the weight of her Prinplup, she finally regained her composure and bent down, to scoop up a particularly red and plump rose, and, twirling it in her fingers, bowed.

"Prin-Prin-plup!" Prinplup sang.

"I know. You did well, too."

--

"That was fantastic!" marveled Kenny, clapping his hands together in praise. The other people in the back room sat on the benches, glaring at Dawn. "Oh, come on! You can at least clap!" Kenny snapped at what he thought were 'sore losers'. The other kids shook their heads and clapped reluctantly.

"So Dawn," Kenny whispered. "I have a treat for you."

"Really? What is it, what is it?" Dawn cried excitedly, jumping up and down enthusiastically. Her Prinplup, having been Partners with her for so long, shared Dawn's enthusiasm and jumped up and down too. Dawn's baby-blue dress bounced as she kept leapt up from her feet and then hopped around Kenny.

"Really, Dawn. Have some common sense. You're eleven now. At least _try_ to act like one . . . and try not to be a bad influence for your Prinplup, too."

Dawn pouted at this remark, and, crossing her arms stubbornly, she let out a squeaky; "Oh, really? Fine, I will. As long as you tell me what you got me."

"Okay," he whispered, "I'll let you buy anything you want . . . my treat."

"Really?" Dawn piped, "Anything?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, right? _Anything_ . . .as long as it costs less than fifty dollars."

"This is so exciting! I know _exactly_ what I'm going to spend it on," Dawn said slyly. She threw all of her Pokéballs into the air and all of her Pokémon appeared after solidifying from a bright red light. She hugged them all tight in her arms, and her Pachirisu used a very strong 'Discharge' attack to show it's pleasure. To Pachirisu's pleasure, Dawn's hair frizzed up. "Eep!" Dawn cried as she ran to the girl's locker room to change back into her normal clothes and fix her hair, leaving her Pokémon to stare in awe at the glittering Ribbon Cup.

**A u t h o r ' s . N o t e :** Well, everybody! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two is on its way soon! And again, thank you, Galbinus-Rayquaza!


End file.
